En ménage
by EyPi
Summary: Buffy débarque chez Angel sans prévenir. Heureusement qu'il l'a caché à temps...


Auteur : EyPi

Genre : Humor … euh et un tit chtouilla de romance non ? Non ? Bon d'accord non…

Date d'écriture : 24 Mai 2006

  
Disclaimer : Buffy et Angel ne m'appartiennent pas … et l'autre chose (?) non plus d'ailleurs … en tout cas je pense qu'Angel est très heureux de ne pas être à moua niark niark niark !

Rating: K

Résumé: Buffy débarque chez Angel sans prévenir. Heureusement qu'il l'a caché à temps...

§§

Coucou me voici avec une nouvelle fanfic à chapitre unique ! Après une spuffiste, une briley il me manquait la bangel à mon panel de couple

C'est chose faite….enfin en la lisant pensez quand même que je l'ai imaginée alors que je m'apprêtais à dormir … c'est amusant de martyriser tête de toutou lol et puis surtout n'oubliez pas que je déteste Angel comme perso... j'ai été vachement gentille sur ce coup là !

* * *

§_  
_

_Contexte : Ma foi… on s'en fiche tant que Buffy et Angel n'ont pas encore couché ensemble mais qu'ils sont ensemble !_

§

_

* * *

_

**En ménage**

§

Elle avait débarqué d'un coup chez lui.

Sans prévenir, comme ça en plein milieu de l'après midi se doutant qu'il ne dormait pas.

Mais il l'avait caché à temps !

Il s'était précipité dessus et l'avait rangé à sa place en demandant à la jeune fille d'attendre un peu à la porte prétextant qu'il devait s'habiller… en ayant peur qu'elle entre justement à cause du prétexte… mais elle avait attendu et il avait eu le temps de le ranger calmement, tout était donc pour le mieux, l'honneur était sauf et leur couple n'était pas mis en péril… jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide ce truc insensé !

§

Buffy était venu chez Angel pour passer un peu de temps avec son petit ami vampirique. Ils ne se voyaient que la nuit et pour des choses pas très réjouissantes. D'accord il était ténébreux, mystérieux et surtout mort… mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'ils pouvaient se voir en journée ! Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas sortir alors elle irait chez lui. Ce n'était pas un problème ! Elle était une jeune fille normale et elle voulait avoir une liaison normale… du moins aussi normale qu'on puisse avoir avec un petit ami centenaire et immortel…

Elle était donc venue chez lui avec cet état d'esprit. Elle voulait lui montrer aussi qu'elle voulait que ça dure avec lui, que ce n'était pas que comme ça, juste un amour de jeunesse… Pour ça, il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était pas qu'une gamine, ou même juste une Tueuse à fréquenter les soirs de cimetière, qu'elle serait une parfaite épouse pour lui quoi …même si elle ne l'épouserait jamais au sens strict du terme mais bon…

§

Et quand elle entra chez lui, elle eut une révélation ! Une petite ampoule lumineuse était apparut au dessus de sa tête toute blonde ! L'idée du siècle !

Son appartement , qui, même s'il était assez dénué donc assez propre, méritait un peu de rangement. Décidément les hommes seuls ne faisaient pas beaucoup de ménage (mais pourquoi il faut que je mette tout le temps ça dans mes fics O.o)… Elle voulait passer l'après-midi chez lui, avec lui eh bien ce serait une bonne excuse !

Quand elle lui avait proposé ce truc insensé, il avait d'abord refusé tenant à son orgueil tout de même mais elle lui avait limite hurler dessus… aussi avait-il finit par accepter.

§

Cela avait l'air de lui tenir à coeur.

§

Il se demandait bien pourquoi mais bon… si elle voulait ranger qu'elle le fasse… tant qu'elle ne s'approchait de la commode qu'il cachait en s'appuyant dessus histoire qu'elle n'y touche pas. Elle ne devait pas voir ce qu'il y avait dedans où s'en était fini ! Elle le verrait différemment, le regardant de travers… peut-être même qu'elle le quitterait méchamment alors qu'il aurait perdu cette aura ténébreuse, mystérieuse et attirante qu'il avait veillé à avoir et qu'elle aimait.

Tout serait à refaire si elle le trouvait !

§

Buffy, elle, rangeait en parlant à son amoureux qui restait debout tranquillement s'appuyant nonchalamment sur une commode. Elle avait eu une bonne idée, ça avait l'air de le faire réfléchir beaucoup… enfin encore fallait-il que ses réflexions soient bonnes… car le petit froncement des sourcils qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de là où elle était n'était pas vraiment un bon signe… sûrement qu'il avait peur d'une relation qui n'était pas juste « comme ça »… non Angel n'était ce genre-là et puis elle lui demandait pas non plus de vivre chez lui ! Elle faisait juste un peu de rangement vite fait en lui parlant… rien de bien méchant, si ? Et puis elle était sûre qu'il n'avait pas compris de travers sa volonté là !

Angel poussa un soupir de contentement. Elle avait fini. Elle allait passer à autre chose et tout serait bien qui finit bien ! Il commençait d'ailleurs à en avoir marre de rester debout devant sa commode.

…

… il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'approche… STOP !

STOP, éloignement de la Tueuse de la commode.

VITE ! Une idée !

§

- Angel, il faudrait que je range aussi cette commode.

- …

- Angel, tu peux te pousser s'il te plait ?

- …

- …

- Buffy tu sais ça sert à rien de la ranger. Y'a rien dedans de toute façon, elle est presque vide.

Buffy plissa les yeux… pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'elle touche à cette commode ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans ?

- Angel s'il te pl…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase vu qu'il venait de l'embrasser en l'éloignant un petit peu de sa commode chérie. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs soudain oubliée la commode. Il était content, elle avait l'air de ne plus penser à ranger.

Youpi tout était sauf !

Il était doué !

Un véritable génie !

§

Ils s'assirent sur le lit puis parlèrent tranquillement pendant presque une heure quand d'un coup Buffy regarda la commode se souvenant d'un coup qu'elle devait la ranger…

§

Angel ouvrit grands les yeux en faisant un regard horrifié en la voyant soudain se lever et aller vers la commode. Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour l'éloigner ! Mais quoi ? Un baiser ne suffirait pas cette fois ! Alors il fit exprès de tomber. Mais pas la petite chute, il entraîna limite tout le lit avec lui… Entendant le bruit sourd derrière elle, la Tueuse se retourna et vit son petit ami blessé par terre. Elle oublia une fois de plus la précieuse commode et courut pour le soigner. Il avait encore gagné !  
Mais à quel prix, cette fois-ci, cela avait fait bien plus mal ! D'autant qu'elle pouvait encore y repenser d'ici à ce qu'elle parte ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen de diversion d'ici là !

…

Buffy soigna son petit ami pour la cinquième fois de la journée tout en lui parlant mais celui-ci avait l'air ailleurs… déjà qu'en temps normal il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup et écoutait surtout mais là c'était l'apothéose !

Elle n'aurait finalement pas du venir. Maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui…

Cinq fois ! Il s'était vautré par terre cinq fois ! Il était si maladroit que ça ? … elle n'y avait même jamais pensé qu'il pouvait l'être… ça ne la décevait pas mais presque…

Et à chaque fois en plus, il tombait en faisant beaucoup de bruits ! Tellement qu'elle se retournait obligatoirement vers lui… tiens d'ailleurs c'était bizarre… il tombait toujours quand elle allait ranger la commode… Maladresse ou intérêt ?

Non quand même pas… il n'allait pas se faire mal juste pour l'empêcher de fouiller… Si ?

Surtout que non, elle ne fouillait pas, elle rangeait !  
C'était différent…  
non ?

§

Là maintenant la jeune fille eut vraiment envie d'ouvrir cette commode. Il devait y avoir un bordel monstre pour son petit ami ne veuille pas qu'elle l'approche… car elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'il veuille lui cacher quelque chose… Elle savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui !

Elle s'approcha du meuble en disant à Angel

- C'est pas la peine de tomber cette fois, j'irais la ranger !

- Buffy

- C'est pas grave si ça me prend du temps, si y'a du bordel tu sais ! Tu verrais ma chambre, mes armoires doivent être pires !

Elle ne s'imaginait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans !

Angel secoua la tête et décida tout de même d'essayer de la retenir. Mais elle était la Tueuse. Et il ne pouvait retenir une Tueuse en lui tenant simplement le bras…

Elle ouvrit la commode.

§

**Premier tiroir…**

Rien dedans. Mouais bizarre… Elle s'attendait à voir des choses diverses emmêlées dedans mais bon… sûrement que c'était le seul de vide…

§

**Deuxième tiroir…**

Toujours rien ! Buffy ouvrit grand ses yeux ! Pourquoi empêcher quelqu'un d'approcher d'une commode vide ? Et d'ailleurs ça servait à quoi d'avoir une commode vide ?

§

**Troisième tiroir !**

Elle l'ouvrit avec force… ça commençait à l'énerver cette histoire ! Encore et toujours rien ! Non mais il était c-- ou quoi ? Se vautrer pour qu'elle ne puisse pas ranger un meuble vide ?

Elle se tourna vers Angel qui paraissait soulagé qu'elle n'ouvre pas les deux tiroirs qu'il restait… mais elle allait les ouvrir !

Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'avait cette commode !

§

**Avant dernier tiroir…**

Pas vide celui-là mais il y avait juste un gros livre poussiéreux, rien de dur à ranger. Hop elle le posa dans la bibliothèque. Un livre devait être dans une bibliothèque pas dans une commode…

Angel lui tendit alors son manteau.

- Voilà maintenant qu'on a tout rangé, on peut aller faire la patrouille.

En effet, la nuit était maintenant tombée et bien avancée même ! Buffy le prit et se dirigea vers la sortie quand elle se souvint du dernier tiroir !

**Dernier tiroir…**

…

§

Elle allait l'ouvrir quand Angel la retint une nouvelle fois…

§

- Arrêtes ! Si tu tiens à moi, ne l'ouvres pas !

Le chantage… c'était le seul et unique dernier moyen qu'il avait ! Il ne voulait pas s'en servir mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle l'ouvre ! C'était trop dangereux !

Elle regarda son amoureux pendant un long moment qui sembla une éternité à celui-ci. Elle s'éloigna de la commode… avant de finalement s'en ré- approcher… Elle ouvrit le dernier tiroir…

…

…

…

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux ! Bon elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver ça chez lui… mais pourquoi le cacher ?

§

Il était adorable sur son petit coussin brodé dans ce tiroir…

§

Oui, il était vraiment trop mignon le Bisounours d'Angel avec son gros cœur dessiné sur son ventre !

§

_Fin de « En ménage »_

§

* * *

Waouh ! Je pensais que cela donnerait un truc si long ! Et elle finit en queue de boudin en plus… ptêt qu'il aurait fallu une suite mais bon 

Désolée pour ce délire… Je sors ...

Vous avez quand même bien aimé?


End file.
